Blue Eyes
by Captain-tuberculosis
Summary: Edgeworth is persuaded into taking in a furry little friend. His reluctantly growing bond with a fuzzy room mate inturn brings him closer to another friend and rival.


Author: I'm not sure where I came up with this idea; maybe I just got way too bored in class and enjoy writing back and fourth banter between characters…especially when it's love banter.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I would not object being sued by them if I did claim that. :3

- - -

Gumshoe placed the ratty cardboard box, water damaged and held together with tape, down on the lavish stone door step.

"Sorry pal." He scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with it. "I don't trust the shelters around here…god knows I can't afford to take care of you." Gumshoe stood and heaved out a heavy sigh, "This guy is loaded. Look cute, maybe he'll take you in." The detective waved goodbye before leaving his new little pal.

**Blue eyes**

Edgeworth walked up his steps, shining metal briefcase in hand, he dialled the combo on his door and unlocked it, stepping into his large home. He ignored the world around him during this routine activity, his mind more focused on his latest case than with his door step.

"Hey Miles…"

Edgeworth turned, while removing his coat, to his court rival and best friend "Wha-", the black fur ball was shoved into his face before he could even finish the word.

"It seems you have a new house mate, Miles!"

Miles stared down at the scrawny, filthy, all around pathetic looking runt of a kitten. "That? Where did you find that?" He pointed down at the kitten, Phoenix was currently holding in his face, with an accusing finger.

Phoenix pulled the kitten back, holding it to his chest as he spoke, "Outside, in a box just beside the front door." Phoenix was a natural with animals, or maybe the cat was just too weakened to care.

Miles raised a curious brow. "So why is it my house guest?"

"Someone left him for you. You can't just leave him out there."

"Yes I can."

"What?" Phoenix held the frail kitten closer, shocked but not over surprised at the response.

"Well if you love it so much, why don't you take it?" Miles commented, avoiding directly looking at the attorney or the animal.

"I'm not allowed animals at my place, you know that. Miles your place is big enough and the expense of one pet would be no skin off your back. Honestly Miles sometimes you really need to have a heart!"

Miles had his back to Phoenix, hanging up his coat while the defence attorney talked; he turned back sharply, a crude glare on his face. "What I DON'T need is filthy little thing scratching at my-". Miles fell mute. Two pairs of blue eyes gazed up at him, determined and pleading. Clenching his teeth he attempted several times to continue his sentence, faltering every time he happened to glance at the attorney and kitten. The two held the same expression towards Miles, awaiting an answer. After falling short of being angry Miles finally and reluctantly responded.

"Ah…alright." He grumbled, head turned from their gaze, he mentally kicked himself, _"The Demon prosecutor: defeated by a kitten."_

"Really," Phoenix smiled brightly at the unexpected answer. "Thanks, Miles!" He breathed a sigh of relief, handing the kitten over to the prosecutor with his familiar dumb grin on his face.

Miles stared down, stupefied at the sudden bestowal of feline. "But you have to give it a bath!" He snapped at Phoenix, loosing his cool composure for a moment while holding the tiny cat out for the other man to take back.

With a sly smile Phoenix nodded, "Gladly." He didn't take the cat back as he walked past Miles to the closet to hang up his own coat, leaving him to hold it longer. "And since you've so kindly agreed to care for him I'm sure you won't mind lending me a hand." He began to walk up to the bathroom, leaving the kitten with Miles.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

- - -

In the bathroom, Phoenix sat on the ground by the bathtub, blue jacket removed and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There was a shallow pool of warm water at the bottom. He'd gotten Miles to hold the new house pet while he carefully poured water over it. Despite carefully removing most of the expensive clothing on his person, Miles still ended up with water all over his lap and his suit pants.

"There you go little guy." Phoenix had already taken to the cat and spoke to it kindly.

"Phoenix, I've noticed you've already assumed the cat's gender."

"Oh. I guess I have." Phoenix hadn't noticed himself doing it. Miles lifted the cat up from the water, holding it so its underside faced them.

"I don't see anything."

"Same."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I think it's a boy."

"And why do you think that?"

"I just have a feeling I guess."

"Funny how that's also the basis of most of your allegations in court…"

"Yet I always win against you." Phoenix casually remarked, pretending to ignore the siring glare from the other man, as he dried off the squeamish drenched kitten.

After the cat was completely dried Phoenix handed it back to the still soaked prosecutor. Miles had gotten use to the creature being shoved into his hands. "I suppose it's not so bad…now that it's clean."

Phoenix patted his friend's back roughly with approval. "See I knew you'd like him! So what are you going to name him?"

Miles stared at Phoenix; his rival seemed to glow with confidence. In fact if he looked any happier Miles was sure Phoenix would start to produce flowers from his head in the air. "Uh…" he paused and glanced back and fourth from Phoenix and the kitten, drawing a blank. Frustrated with his lack of imagination Miles responded sharply, "I'll name it when I know its gender."

Phoenix's happy glow seemed to fade at the reply, "Oh. Well I guess I could take him to the vet tomorrow-"

"Nonsense"

"Huh?" Phoenix responded in almost innocent befuddlement, Miles' usual smug smirk present to greet his gaze. "Did you forget already? You have to be in court tomorrow. I will take it to the vet."

"O-oh…yeah of course I didn't forget. I just meant…you know afterwards I could…" his voice drifted off softly near the end of his excuse, hoping Miles wasn't paying attention. _"How could I have forgotten that?"_

"Besides I want to make sure, for myself, that it's not diseased."

Phoenix simply held his head and sighed in his "just as I suspected" tone. _"What's wrong with me telling him what the vet says?"_

- - -

The next day Phoenix rode his bike to Miles' home, he couldn't help but wonder and worry about the kitten. He had had a hard time staying focused in court and ditched Maya at the office in a rush; he would buy her ramen the next day to make it up to her.

When Miles answered the door, Phoenix looked over his shoulder for any sign of how the cat was doing before being let inside. Just as the door was shut Phoenix spotted the still scrawny and now exhausted feline napping on the stairs.

Immediately he smiled and walked over to say hello with a friendly pat, "So…"

"It's a male."

"I knew it." Phoenix grinned and sat down next to the furry little companion. He somewhat sprawled out on the stairs, mirroring the cat, which had also had a rough day.

"You're the kind of person who wants a son. Aren't you?" Miles commented, attempting to hide his amusement of how the two looked on the stairs.

"Oh no, I think I would much rather have a daughter." The defence attorney sat up and stretched, at the same time as the cat. Both of them let out a yawn. "Oh ut or onna name him?"

Miles only caught the last two words of the half yawned sentence, but he could pretty much guess what Phoenix was saying. "Hmm…" Holding his chin delicately he didn't inwardly debate very long at all. "Phoenix."

"What? You're naming him…after me?" Phoenix's cheeks were softly flushed as he noted the serious look on Miles' face. "You think of me as an adorable kitten?"

"I think of you as a helpless, abandoned idiot." His voice held amusement, as if he'd just won a battle of wits instead of simply toying with the man.

"_Abandoned? Who have I been abandoned by?"_ Phoenix looked down at the kitten, unable to see the uncanny resemblance. "Wait; if you name him Phoenix then there will be confusion as to which Phoenix you're talking to."

"Then you will be Nick."

"You know Miles; this is the first time you've ever called me by my nick name." He smiled, not noticing the pun.

"It's because I respect the cat more."

"I'm touched…really." Nick stated dryly at his rivals comment.

- - -

Miles settled down to the paperwork he had started that morning. Nick sat in the same room on the couch, looking over his own papers, fearing a run in with any of the small girls who freely congregate in his office, if he returned to it.

Looking through evidence, witness testimonies, contacts, police reports and autopsies, the papers began to spread on the large desk Miles sat at.

Turning to open his brief case, when he turned back Phoenix was curled happily on one the piles of papers, purring contently. The prosecutor raised a brow, grabbing the corner on the paper the cat was sleeping on. Phoenix quickly rolled over, rubbing his furry little head against the hand that was trying to snatch the paper from under him. With an annoyed huff, Miles reached around and pulled the paper out from the other side of the cat. After he finished with that paper he reached for one on the other side of the desk, finding the cat sleeping on it. Miles let out a frustrated grunt and snatched the paper before the cat could cuddle his hand again.

He now kept an eye on Phoenix as he looked over the paper, making sure the feline didn't move again. He reached for another paper in the first pile he'd retrieved a paper from, rubbing his sore eyes as he did, yet when he tried to take the paper he found his furry paper weight had once again moved.

"Incessant little cat!" Miles hissed as he slammed his fist down in a way that Nick had only seen him do in court, his face inches from the kitten's and holding a glare. Phoenix cooed as he rubbed his head against the prosecutor's nose. "Damn you." Miles growled.

"I think he likes you, Miles."

Later that night, after giving up when Phoenix decided to fall completely asleep on his most important papers, Miles left to make some tea. He sat down on the couch next to Nick, reading the morning paper he'd been too busy for that morning.

Nick had long since fallen asleep on the comfortable couch, slowly his head slid down to rest against Miles' shoulder.

"Hmm?" Miles looked over and shook Nick to wake him. "Don't fall asleep, Wright."

Nick only groaned and let his head fall onto the man's leg.

Miles got up and moved to the other side of the sleeping attorney. His movement woke Nick and he sat up, "uh…what happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh…" Nick leaned back on the couch and shifted. He wavered slightly then fell back down on Miles' leg, asleep.

"Damn it, Wright! You're worse than the cat!"

- - -

Curled in the softest blankets, clothed in silk, holding loosely to his pillow, Miles was lost in early morning serenity. Enjoying the drowsiness of being awake with one's eyes closed, knowing you can lie about in bed for good few hours more, most likely falling asleep again soon.

The sun had just peaked over the horizon, not daring to reach the lawyer's top bedroom window.

Just as he felt he was pulling back into a wistful slumber, softness brought him back from it, batting at his cheek and nose. Not wanting to open his eyes to see what it was, he attempted to swat it away, only to get an alarming, affectionate head-butt to the face.

"Nnn-gah!" He grumbled, lifting his head, rubbing his eyes to see. The kitten sat, tail swishing gracefully, a cat like grin on its furry little face. "You!" Miles mumbled the word angrily with a raspy morning voice, placing the cat down on the floor before rolling over to the other side of his bed. Not being a morning person he fell asleep again rather quickly, while ignoring the cute mews.

Suddenly he was disturbed by another, much larger, annoyance.

"Miles wake up!" the over excited attorney pounced onto the bed, shaking the prosecutor awake as the bed quaked at the sudden attack. Miles was bounced into the air and was tackled at the same time.

"AHHHHH!"

Nick sat back away from Miles as the other man quickly threw himself, with rage, into a sitting position. "Gooooood morning!" The early bird attorney chirped in a sing-song tone.

The dishevelled man gave Nick a half lidded glare. "What do you want at-", he glanced at the clock, teeth clenched. "Seven in the morning!" he continued in his morning grouch tone.

"Phoenix is hungry…I didn't find any food for him so I was wondering…"

"Come to mention it, why are you even in my house?" He blocked out Nick's statement, hoping to ignore the impending request.

"I…fell asleep on your couch…remember?" Nick scratched the back of his neck, a stupid worried grin on his face.

"I knew I should've kicked you out sooner."

"So about the cat…" Nick trailed off, before continuing in a lower tone. "Could I have some money to buy him food?"

After a long winded argument about what happened to Nick's wallet not to mention the way he went about waking his friend, Miles caved in and revealed his wallets location, wanting to get rid for Nick for a little bit to sleep more. He didn't have much luck, since Phoenix was still hungry.

- - -

Over the following month, Nick found himself visiting or coming home with Miles everyday. It was becoming obvious that he was going for more than just the cat, not out of the ordinary for best friends, but strange for rivals.

The season had changed and the weather was less hospitable now that winter was approaching.

Miles found himself particularly distracted from his work, unable to focus on anything. He was staring out the window when his feline friend rolled into the room, batting and tangling in blue yarn. Miles walked over and knelt down watching the funny little guy go at it. Out of curiosity he picked up the string and began to wave it around before Phoenix's face. A rare smile developed on his face as he watched the tiny feline bound and rush to where ever he tossed the string, tripping over itself and rolling about, batting furiously.

Some time passed before something hit Miles. Where did the string come from? He didn't have any reason to ever use yarn, let alone have it in his home. It was a navy blue, which he never wore. The yarn, by this point, had peaked his interest and he decided to follow the trail. The blue yarn led out of the room, down his halls, back the opposite way, down the stairs, into the kitchen and ended in the living room. He picked up the end of the yarn then began to roll it all into a wad. When he returned to his study, a very sick, drowsy, half naked Nick was talking to the kitten, apparently very confused.

"Oh Miles, you wouldn't happen to know where my sweater is?"

He glanced down at the yarn in his hands, "Was it blue?"

"Yes…"

"Found it." He handed the yarn to Nick, playful smile gracing his features. It was obvious that the attorney had been too sick to notice his sweater get caught on something and unravel.

Nick, in his dazed state, was unsure what to do with his former sweater. Trying to find the end of the yarn he rummaged around, eventually dropping it. He picked up the wad, the end trailing on the floor. Instantly Phoenix saw his blue pray and leapt after it, taking the blue wad with him as he chased it down the hall. "Hey I need that!" Nick cried as he chased his sweater and the cat down the hall.

Miles certainly couldn't concentrate on his work now, besides that fact that he couldn't stop laughing. Wandering out into the hall to continue watching the fun, the cat ran between his legs and he was suddenly faced with a charging Nick, who didn't stop.

"Umf!" he tried to turn and let Nick go but he was dragged down with him. They crashed to the floor, Miles pinned the shirtless attorney. The moment each of them had realised what happened they also noticed how they were positioned on the floor. Both flushed and glanced away.

Miles cleared his throat as he stood up and helped the other man up. Neither knew they were blushing, but both took mental note of how good the other looked red faced.

- - -

Rolled into a cocoon of soft warmth, Miles relished in the early morning drowsiness, eyes still closed he rolled over, expecting to sleep yet another few hours. As he drifted off, a furry head butted against his with a soft coo. He opened an eye, seeing the familiar face, great blue eyes staring into his. With a sweet smile Miles pet his adorable alarm clock, "Good morning Phoenix."

The cat had woken him this way everyday for the past month or so, by now he was use to it, he even looked forward to it.

Suddenly Miles felt the bed shake; he sat up just in time to have his face inches from Nick's. Nick froze in half pounce.

"Good morning Nick." The prosecutor greeted.

Nick sat back and sighed, pouting at being beat. "No fair, you cheated."

Miles held Phoenix in his lap and stroked the soft black fur on his back. "I win, you lose, its law."

- - -

The day passed quickly, Nick sat out in Miles' backyard, stretched in a lawn chair. He gazed up at the stars, furry little house mate curled in his lap. Miles soon joined him, bringing coffee for both of them and sitting next to Nick.

"You know Miles, since you took Phoenix in you've changed quite a bit."

"You haven't been without change yourself." He stated calmly, staring upwards.

"I mean I never imagined one pet could change a person so much, especially you of all people." Nick chuckled nervously, hoping Miles wouldn't take offence.

Miles sat silently, he took a quiet sip from his mug, and continued to star gaze without a word.

Nick looked down and sipped his coffee, wondering if he said the wrong thing.

"So it wasn't all part of the plan, intriguing."

"What? What do you mean plan?"

"Perhaps you had a plan to mooch off a rich lawyer friend?"

"_I'm not that poor…"_ Nick sighed and looked the man over as he continued to drink. He noticed Miles held his hand out lazily, over the arm of the chair. Accepting the apology gesture Nick held the offered hand. "So, you think you could handle living with another Phoenix?"

"Depends…"

"On?"

"Whether I have to give this one a bath as well."

End

- - -

Author's note: So there it is. I just want to say I loved writing this. I know Phoenix's eyes are supposed to be brown, but since Phoenix and Naruhodou are, by fandom, two different people, it's okay. Plus I don't think cats can have brown eyes. I did think about separating the story into chapters but I thought it broke up the story too much, I think the built up and character development works better this way. Now Edgy usually calls Phoenix by his last name, but so I could have a clear distinction between the two (and not have to call him Wright all the time) I made him a little less formal in that aspect. The director joked about Miles having a dog and I do see Phoenix as sort of a kicked puppy, but I think Miles is more of a cat himself, and would warm up to one easier.

Well I hoped you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Keep it fun


End file.
